Tu as cinq secondes
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Draco Malfoy était le Prince des Serpentards. Draco Malfoy était l'attrapeur de son équipe. Draco Malfoy était le Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard. Draco Malfoy... boudait. Pardon pour le titre, mais j'avoue avoir eu un léger manque d'inspiration...


**Comme visiblement mon Draco en mode mignon et petit chat ronronnant a visiblement bien plu, je me suis que je pourrais essayer d'en faire un autre…**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Draco Malfoy était le Prince des Serpentards. Il était l'élève vert et argent le plus doué, le plus intelligent, celui dont l'autorité sur ses camarades ne se discutaient même plus. Il était le génie des potions, le surdoué en histoire de la magie, le premier élève en métamorphose. Il était le jeune homme de septième année à l'ironie ravageuse, à la finesse d'esprit sans égal, et au cynisme absolu. Il était celui qui élaborait toujours les plans les plus tordus pour malmener ces idiots de Poustouffles ou, mieux encore, les Gryffondors.

Draco Malfoy était l'attrapeur de son équipe de Quidditch. Son corps à la peau si pâle et si lisse était finement sculpté par des heures d'entraînement, renforçant son charme naturel. Certaines premières années chuchotaient dans les couloirs que du sang de Vélane courrait dans ses veines. Stupidités, son père n'avait-il pas assez proclamé la pureté de leur sang ? Ses yeux hypnotiques couleur d'argent avaient des reflets acier, témoignant sa volonté inflexible. Ses lèvres étaient fines mais bien ourlées, sa mâchoire douce mais virile.

Draco Malfoy était le Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard. Les élèves avaient depuis longtemps arrêté de compter le nombre de conquêtes qu'il ramenait dans ses appartements de préfet, féminines ou masculines. Ils avaient également cessé d'interrompre leur déjeuner chaque fois que l'une d'entre elle, après une nuit d'extase, venait pleurer devant lui en le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner – en vain, bien évidemment.

Draco Malfoy…

- Allez, Dray, tu vas tirer cette tronche pendant combien de temps encore ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

… boudait.

Bien que lui-même n'aurait pas choisi ce terme, les faits étaient là : les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le menton baissé, la lèvre inférieure légèrement en avant, et le regard orageux balayé par quelques fines mèches blondes – rupture de gel depuis une semaine, et il ne parvenait pas à s'en procurer. Il boudait comme un enfant de cinq ans le ferait. A côté de lui, son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Tu savais aussi bien que moi qu'on n'allait pas pouvoir se cacher éternellement ! Et puis, quand je te l'ai dit, tu étais content pour moi, non ?

Draco laissa échapper un faible reniflement méprisant et attrapa un petit pain au lait qu'il grignota en ignorant superbement le métissé à côté de lui. Celui-ci finit par hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance et lança un regard éloquent à la jeune fille assise près d'eux. Pansy donna une claque sur le bras de son ami en fronçant les sourcils, de mauvaise humeur.

- Arrête de faire ta tête de mule, tout le monde te regarde ! Non mais tu n'as pas honte d'être jaloux, à ton âge ? Franchement, tu me fais pitié !

Le blond la fusilla du regard. Il n'était pas JALOUX ! Et il avait l'habitude que tout le monde le regarde, c'était normal. Après tout, il était Draco Malfoy. S'il exprimait son mécontentement de cette manière, c'était parce que celui qu'il considérait presque comme un frère l'avait poignardé dans le dos. De quel droit osait-il s'afficher avec une Gryffondor ? Avant lui ? Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il sorte avec une rouge et or qui l'agaçait à ce point – après tout, lui aussi avait ramené quelques Gryffs dans son lit – ni même que ladite rouge et or était une Weasley – contre toute attente, cette Ginny s'était révélée être pleine de bon sens – non… Mais qu'il l'ait doublé de la sorte, alors qu'il avait TOUJOURS été le Serpentard qui initiait chaque tendance, chaque mouvement de son dortoir, ÇA, ça lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Blaise soupira une nouvelle fois.

- S'il te plaît, Dray. Maintenant que tout le monde le sait, j'ai promis à Gin qu'on se réunirait tous à la salle commune des Serpentards, et elle aimerait vraiment que tu sois là ! Tu sais qu'il n'y a quasiment qu'elle qui arrive à te tenir tête aux échecs, puisque tu refuses de te mesurer contre son frère…

- Tous ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par… _tous _?

Le Noir déglutit un tantinet difficilement lorsque le regard orageux de son meilleur ami se posa sur lui.

- Bien… Nous, Ginny, son frère et sa copine, Neville, Luna et… euh… Harry ?

Draco reposa son pain avec une lenteur mortelle. Prudent, Blaise recula son siège alors que Pansy levait les mains d'un air désespéré.

- Potter… va venir… dans MA salle commune ?

- Euh… ouais ?

- Blaise… Tu as exactement cinq secondes à partir de _maintenant _pour te mettre hors de ma portée, avant que je ne réponde plus de mes actes.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, emportant à la hâte son verre de jus de citrouille courut se réfugier à la table des Gryffondors, juste à côté de sa petite amie qui posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Alors ?

- Si dans les trois minutes qui suivent il n'a pas fait exploser la Grande Salle, c'est que c'est bon. Mais je ne garantis rien…

- C'est vraiment toi le meilleur des Serpentards !

Il sourit et pencha la tête pour déposer un léger baiser au creux de son épaule par-dessus le tissu de son chemisier.

- Je _lui_ retourne le compliment…

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Draco était assis sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, le menton posé dessus… et le dos obstinément tourné à la porte de sa chambre. Sa mine boudeuse s'était encore accentuée depuis le déjeuner. Derrière lui, il entendait ses amis bavarder avec animation avec les Gryffondors qui avaient envahi la salle dix minutes plus tôt. Leurs rires le firent grincer des dents et un très mature "gnagnagna" s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il voûta un peu plus les épaules et fixa son regard sur la porte en bois menant à la salle de bain. La charmante voix de Pansy s'éleva dans son dos, plus forte que les autres.

- Où est passé Draco ?

- Ben…

- Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est encore enfermé dans sa chambre ? Bon sang, mais il a quel âge pour faire ça ! Tu vas voir, je vais aller le chercher moi et s'il ne vient pas je jure que…

- Laisse, Pansy, je m'en charge.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas aller là-bas, c'était son droit, nan ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient l'em… bêter ? Enfin, il avait échappé de justesse à la sortie… spectaculaire… que lui réservait son amie. Ou pire encore, Ginny… La porte s'ouvrit et se referma en douceur. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et verrouilla hermétiquement ses lèvres. Hors de question qu'il cède. Il ne voulait pas y aller alors il n'irait pas ! Blaise n'avait qu'à s'excuser convenablement, d'abord !

Deux bras câlins entourèrent ses épaules et une voix murmura à son oreille :

- Dray…

Il se raidit. _C'est pas du juste !_ Qu'est-ce qu'_il _faisait là, d'abord ? C'était pas à lui de venir le chercher ! Il tourna la tête dans l'autre sens avec ce petit reniflement méprisant dont il avait le secret. L'autre derrière lui pouffa doucement, son souffle chaud effleurant la peau sensible de sa nuque.

- Tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu boudes…

_Je ne boude pas !_ Un grommellement indistinct lui échappa. Il était hors de question de lui répondre et de lui céder. Il avait sa fierté quand même ! Le sourire de l'autre était presque audible, tant il était évident. La voix se fit encore plus câline, presque ronronnante, alors qu'un nez caressant se promenait tendrement sur sa peau, inspirant profondément son odeur. Quelques mèches soyeuses se joignirent à la partie, le faisant frissonner chaque fois qu'elles l'effleuraient. Mais il pinça obstinément les lèvres.

- Allez, Dray… S'teuplé… Viens…

- Nan.

Argh, premier pas vers la défaite. L'autre dut le sentir, car son sourire s'élargit. Il glissa ses mains son la chemise blanche de son homologue, caressant la peau pâle de ses flancs du bout des ongles, en un va-et-viens léger, à peine perceptible. Draco frissonna un peu plus et se mordit la lèvre. C'était de la triche ! Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à résister quand il commençait à le cajoler comme ça. Presque malgré lui, il s'appuya un peu plus contre le corps derrière lui. Deux lèvres se posèrent doucement dans son cou, une pression si faible qu'il aurait presque pu penser l'avoir rêvé.

- Fais pas la tête, Dray… J'aime pas quand t'es comme ça…

- Veux pas y aller.

- Pourquoi ? Blaise t'a dit qu'il était désolé… Allez, viens avec nous…

- Nan.

- J' m'ennuie quand t'es pas là mon cœur… Allez… S'teup… Viens avec moi…

Quel sale tricheur ! Il secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et se redressa.

- Pas envie. Dégage de là maintenant.

L'autre ne semblait pas franchement décidé à lui obéir. Ses mains glissèrent à plat sur son ventre, ses doigts chatouillant légèrement le haut de ses hanches, et sa bouche dériva jusqu'à son oreille où il déposa un nouveau baiser.

- Dis, Dray, t'es pas jaloux quand même…

Le blond se renfrogna un peu plus, agacé. Des dents mordillèrent le contour de sa mâchoire.

- Hein, t'es pas jaloux… Dis-le moi…

- Humpf.

- Allez, dis-moi ce qui va pas… Je préfère quand tu souris tu sais… allez, arrête de me faire la tête…

_Comment veut-il que je tienne quand il me fait ça ?_ gémit intérieurement Draco. L'autre continuait à grignoter doucement sa peau, au menton, dans le cou, derrière l'oreille, sur la nuque, sans se presser. Le blond se mordit un peu plus la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il connaissait vraiment toutes ses faiblesses… Le Prince de Serpentard était tout à fait capable de résister à la violence, aux ordres, aux cris, mais jamais quand l'homme qu'il aimait était aussi câlin avec lui. Attrapant les deux mains traîtresses sous sa chemise, il l'obligea à refermer son étreinte autour de lui et s'appuya totalement contre lui.

- Bon d'accord, t'as gagné. Oui, je suis jaloux. Mais ne compte par sur moi pour le répéter de si tôt ! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais dire ? Tsss…

- Oui mon cœur, je sais, et j'adore ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es jaloux de ce pauvre Blaisou ? Enfin, je peux comprendre tu sais, il est super sympa, drôle, attentif aux autres, intelligent, sexy, et…

Draco fronça les sourcils et pinça fortement le bras de son agresseur, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

- Continue comme ça et je te jure que tu comprendras pourquoi je terrorise la majorité de la population poudlarienne, après Severus bien sûr.

- C'est bon, c'est bon… Pardon, je recommencerai pas, je voulais juste te faire sourire un peu… Dis-moi…

Comment voulez-vous résister à ça ? Le blond poussa un soupir et se concentra exagérément sur leurs doigts entrecroisés.

- Je croyais que j'avais plus de courage que lui, étant donné que je fréquente un stupide Gryffondor aussi courageux que borné depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que lui, et pourtant c'est lui qui s'est déclaré le premier… Alors oui, ça m'agace un peu.

- Hum… Tu te souviens pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait avant ?

- Oui, je sais ! Mais… Je veux pas qu'il te regarde comme une bête de foire juste parce que tu sors avec moi…

Le rire de l'autre le secoua doucement, lui arrachant une grimace. Il essayait d'être romantique, et il se fichait de lui ! Non mais où allait le monde à la fin ! Avant même qu'il ait pu protester ou se dégager, l'autre l'avait plaqué sur le lit et s'était installé à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, les mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête. Un large sourire illuminait son visage et ses yeux pétillaient.

- On me regarde déjà comme une bête de foire, Dray. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins je m'en fous… Si t'es là, c'est pas grave. Je m'en fous des autres et mes amis sont déjà au courant. Tu es sûr qu'il y a que ça ?

- Pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions toi aussi ?

- Je le sens, quand tu me caches quelque chose. Je te connais par cœur, tu sais trésor… Allez, te fais pas prier un peu plus… Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as peur ?

Draco grogna et tenta de se dégager, mais son petit-ami s'allongea sur lui et posa son front contre le sien. Son sourire et ses yeux s'étaient faits plus doux. Il soupira, excédé.

- Bon, bon, d'accord ! J'ai… peur, voilà, content ? C'est pas grave si c'est Blaise qui se déclare, il est apprécié par beaucoup de monde, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Il est super sympa, drôle, et lui au moins il n'envoie pas balader tous ceux qui s'approche de lui !

- Bah, tu as mauvais caractère, mais c'est ça qui fait ton charme aussi…

- Ouais, et tout tes fans comment ils vont réagir quand ils sauront que leur coqueluche sort avec le pire des Serpentards ?

L'autre se redressa et lui caressa doucement la joue. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler.

- Toi, non, tu risques rien, mais…

- Bah, ils vont te détester, chuchoter dans ton dos, se cacher derrière les armures des couloirs quand tu passeras dans les couloirs… comme d'habitude, quoi. Et moi, je te chercherai tout le temps, comme d'habitude, sauf que lorsque je te plaquerai contre un mur, ce sera pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons…

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- T'es vraiment pas possible, 'Ry…

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire canaille.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

_Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. _Draco fit la moue et passa ses bras autour du cou du brun, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes… La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et deux tornades surgirent, une brune et une rousse.

- Harry, tu as dit que tu en avais pour _cinq minutes_ et j'ai arrêté de compter après la dixième !

- Dray, maintenant, tu arrêtes de jours au bébé et tu sors de là !

Les deux amants sursautèrent violemment. Ginny et Pansy se tenaient toutes les deux dans l'encadrement de la porte, les poings sur les hanches et l'air furieux. Draco rougit furieusement et attrapa son oreiller pour le leur lancer.

- On vous a jamais appris à FRAPPER avant d'entrer quelque part ?

- Ouais c'est ça, on savait que c'était juste pour vous bécoter tranquille ! Vous êtes vraiment pas tenables tous les deux !

- Si dans deux minutes vous n'êtes pas sortit de cette pièce, on s'en chargera nous-mêmes !

Le Serpentard grommela un vague assentiment et soupira en se rasseyant sur son lit. Une main sur sa nuque, Harry fit tourner sa tête pour lui voler le baiser qu'on avait injustement interrompu. Le blond sourit brièvement contre ses lèvres. Il aimait les câlins, c'est vrai, mais le brun encore plus… Après tout, il ne lui en avait jamais refusé un, et c'était souvent lui qui venait en chercher ! Une fois que son amant accepta enfin de le laisser respirer, il laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule.

- Bon… Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Harry eut un large sourire et lui mordilla l'oreille.

- Là, de suite, on va rejoindre les autres avant qu'on ne meure prématurément de mort violente et sûrement pas très réjouissante. Pour le reste… Fais-moi confiance, mon cœur, je m'en occupe.

Et Draco Malfoy eut brusquement _très _peur.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Le lendemain matin, Draco scruta la table des rouges et or d'un air suspicieux. Blaise déjeunait auprès de la tribu Weasley, mais Harry, lui, n'était toujours pas descendu de son dortoir… Ce qui l'inquiétait légèrement. Ils s'étaient quittés la veille après leur petite "fête" sans qu'il ait pu l'interroger un peu plus sur ses intentions. Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Pansy le surveillait du coin de l'œil, plongeant allègrement ses tartines dans ses céréales. Il poussa un soupire exaspéré et repoussa sa tasse de thé en croisant les bras. _Il ne veut tout de même pas que j'aille le sortir du lit ! Non mais il exagère, franchement…_

De l'autre côté de la salle, Hermione lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, se leva et vint s'installer à côté de lui. Il la fusilla du regard.

- Granger, ce n'est pas parce que Blaise a perdu la tête qu'il te faut croire que tout t'es permis !

- Salut, Draco… Harry s'est couché tard, hier, il a dû faire le devoir de Rogue à la dernière minute.

- Que veux-tu, on ne changera sûrement jamais Saint Potty ! Dégage de là maintenant, Granger, j'aimerai bien déjeuner sans avoir la nausée dès que je lève la tête.

Mais la brune se contenta de sourire doucement, alors que Pansy le frappait. Il se massa l'épaule en serrant les dents. Autour d'eux, les autres élèves commençaient à les observer, intrigué. Il se raidit presque malgré lui et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter une autre remarque acerbe quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et le seul, l'unique Survivant entra… la tête dans le gaz. Il bâilla largement, faisant rire tout le monde, et ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux déjà dans tous les sens. Ses lunettes rectangulaires à la monture fine – oui, il avait finalement abandonné les binocles de grand-père… après maintes pressions de la part de son amant – étaient posées en vrac sur son nez et il avait la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Draco ne put retenir un sourire. Il avait toujours trouvé Harry à croquer lorsqu'il venait de se réveiller.

Mais son sourire se fana bien vite. Son amant se dirigeait d'un pas de zombie… droit vers lui. Il déglutit nerveusement et recula sa chaise en un geste qui se voulait être discret, mais Pansy attrapa le dossier d'une main en lui lançant un regard menaçant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il ne va quand même pas faire ça ! Mais à quoi il pense ? On ne peut pas… _Harry se posta dans son dos et entoura son cou de ses bras, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

- 'Jour mon cœur…

Le silence s'installa dans la salle. Même les professeurs à la table cessèrent leurs conversations pour se retourner vers eux. Draco paniqua et agrippa les poignets sur ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ?

- Allez, pousse toi, j'ai faim… S'teuplé…

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, de plus en plus affolé. Des murmures commençaient à s'élever de toutes les tables. Son cœur s'emballa et sa respiration s'accéléra. Doucement, Harry frotta son nez derrière son oreille.

- Ça va, Dray, chuis là… T'en fous, d'eux, t'y as jamais fait gaffe…

- Mais…

- Pousse-toi, trésor, je voudrais vraiment manger.

Après une dernière hésitation, Draco se décala de quelques centimètres et le brun se laissa tomber à côté de lui, se jetant aussitôt sur la nourriture. Le Prince des Serpentards, lui, repoussa définitivement son assiette, l'estomac noué, et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. C'était vrai, il n'avait jamais fait attention à la façon dont les gens le regardaient, puisque dans un sens c'était devenu naturel pour lui. Mais pas comme ça. Harry se redressa, le regarda un long moment et sourit. Reposant son croissant, il attira la tête de son amant contre la sienne et fit remonter son nez le long du sien.

- Zen, Dray. Tu sais, les trois quarts des gens se doutaient de notre relation, ils sont juste sûrs maintenant…

Draco esquissa un pâle sourire, puis remarqua qu'il n'y avait AUCUNE trace de sommeil dans les yeux verts face à lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Harry mettait toujours des heures à se réveiller, même avec un double expresso sans sucre. _Non, il n'aurait pas osé faire ça quand même… _Il se recula.

- Harry…

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Rassure-moi… Tu n'aurais quand même pas monté toute cette histoire juste pour qu'on arrête de se cacher ?

- Humm… Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais failli aller à Serpentard ?

Le blond pâlit légèrement. Harry lui adressa un nouveau sourire éclatant et visiblement très fier de lui.

- Tu es pire qu'un troupeau de mules quand il s'agit de prendre une décision, il fallait bien qu'on te donne un coup de pouce ! Et puis, j'en avais un peu marre que tu fasses croire à toutes ces filles que leurs rêves étaient réels – d'ailleurs, remarquable ce sort de Fantasme combiné à celui de Confusion. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas arriver en deuxième position, et Blaise et Ginny ont été ravis de m'aider. Tu es vraiment trop facile à manipuler, tu sais mon cœur… Je pensais que tu résisterais un peu plus que ça…

- Potter.

- Oui trésor ?

- Tu as exactement cinq secondes à partir de _maintenant _pour te mettre hors de ma portée, avant que je ne réponde plus de mes actes.

Le brun éclata de rire et se leva d'un bond, non sans une moue de défi. Draco n'attendit même pas que les cinq secondes se soient écoulées. Il bondit à sa suite, deux taches colorées maculant le haut de ses joues.

- JE VAIS TE TUER, POTTER !

Beaucoup d'élèves se mirent eux aussi à rire. Etrangement, ce son soulagea Malfoy plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Alors quand Harry s'immobilisa au beau milieu de la salle en se retournant, les bras grands ouverts, il n'hésita pas et se jeta à son cou en faisant mine de l'étrangler.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Bon, ben… a fini ! Ai-je réussi à continuer dans la veine de **_**Matin câlin**_** ou pas ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je songe à écrire une suite de celui-là… Qu'est-ce que vous en passant ?**

**See you soon !**


End file.
